


Of Brothers & Blowjobs

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows up drunk once again. Sam knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brothers & Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rebecca! This one's for you ^_^

Dean was drunk off his ass tonight, and Sam rolled his eyes when he came through the door, helping the idiot into bed. Dean protested weakly, giggling drunkenly and pawing at his brother's shirt. The taller Winchester sighed, knowing what Dean wanted.

"You idiot," Sam murmured fondly, helping Dean out of his shirt. He wiggled excitedly, mumbling drunkenly about Sam being the best brother ever, and spread his legs accordingly. 

Sam smiled, working open Dean's belt. Dean may need to be drunk to give into certain urges, but Sam didn't. He freed Dean from his jeans, stroking him slowly to full hardness. 

"Just relax, Dean. I've got you..." Sam shifted down, nuzzling at his brother's cock. He licked a long, slow stripe up the shaft, smiling to himself at the broken way Dean groaned. Then, he took him into his mouth, all hot, wet suction, bobbing his head and holding down Dean's hips so he wouldn't choke him.

Dean cried out, arcing against the bed and slurring pleas for more. "Right there, fuck!" Sam gives it to him, unrelenting until Dean spills into his mouth - he sucks it down, only stopping when he'd taken every drop. 

He doesn't bother tucking Dean back into his jeans - he likes the blush on Dean's face when he wakes up the morning after and realizes what happened. Sam slides up, curling his arms around his brother with a soft smile. Drunk Dean liked the cuddling just as much as the oral sex - and Sam was only too happy to oblige.

"I love you." Sam murmured softly, kissing Dean's neck. He hummed happily, snuggling closer.

"I love you too, S'mmy..."


End file.
